Hasta luego! querido amigo
by Kasumi Tsukagami
Summary: te has ido ya no estás recuerdo cuando dijiste que nuestra hermandad aunque no siempre se viera siempre estaría allí, pero ahora tu no estas y entiendo lo que habías querido decir en ese entonces


Hola este es mi segundo fic en general pero el primero de Saint Seiya. Bueno esta historia se trata de como se siente Milo tras la muerte de Camus, que fue dada como resultado de la pelea que tuvo contra Hyoga. Espero que les guste la historia y que dejen sus reviews.

DEDICATORIA: este fic se lo quiero dedicar a _**BrokeNiCeHEaRt**_ porque me inspiro a seguir con mi fic, Gracias y espero que lo disfrutes

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes ni la Historia de Saint Seiya me pertenecen (ojalá así fuera) si no al genial Kurumada Masami

_Te has ido..._

Este pensamiento pasaba por mi mente, ya no sentía tu cosmos, había desaparecido, en ese entonces llegó el remordimiento hasta mi cabeza acaso... ¿ Había hecho bien en dejarlo pasar, en haberle permitido llegar hasta Camus para terminar con su vida? Se que lo deje pasar, bueno de hecho sobrevivir, se que lo hice por respeto a Camus, no hubiera sido un buen amigo si hubiera matado a su estudiante, a quien él le tenía un gran aprecio pero... ¿Acaso ese mismo "respeto" es lo que lo había matado?.

Corrí hacia tu templo, algunas gotas se asomaron durante mi recorrido, deslizándose cautelosamente por mis mejillas, cruzando el templo de Shura, quien había tenido la misma suerte que tu pero su cuerpo no estaba allí para hacerle un entierro decente como lo merecen todos los caballeros de Athena. El no ver su cuerpo allí me alteró más... si llegara a tu templo y no viera tu cuerpo ¿Qué haría?, pero creo que eso sería preferible que el hecho de ver tu cuerpo en suelo con tal vez heridas profundas, no soportaría el verte así con tantas heridas que probablemente yo hubiera podido impedir si en ese momento si realmente hubiera usado Antares.

Recordar todos esos momentos felices juntos, como cuando entrenábamos de niños, aunque debo decir que sentí un poco de celos hacia ti cuando a los 7 años de edad subiste al rango de santo de oro, pero tiempo después que yo también ascendí al rango de santo de oro y pues como nuestras casas estaban relativamente cerca empecé a convivir más contigo, me di cuenta que debajo de esa actitud fría, tenías un corazón bondadoso y que aunque era raro verte sonreír, el ver que lo hicieras cuando estábamos juntos me hizo darme cuenta de que había encontrado a un compañero leal, alguien mas que un amigo un... hermano.

Corriendo recordaba aquella vez en la que te fuiste a Siberia cuando recién nuestra amistad se había formado, traté de detenerte es que mi mente me impedía dejarte ir ¿Qué haría yo sin mi hermano a mi lado, quien me reprocharía mis maldades e incluso quién se echaría la culpa para no meterme en problemas con el patriarca y con los demás santos?. Simplemente nadie lo haría, traté de detenerte, pero fue en vano intenté hacerlo por la fuerza, pero también había fallado ¿Qué más me quedaba por hacer para convencerte?... tal vez... suplicar.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Dos niños peleaban por que uno le impedía el paso al otro y este ya se estaba fastidiando así que sin más remedio aplico una fuerza en su brazo dejándolo congelado, por otro lado el otro niño no se dejaba de repetir en su mente. _No te dejaré pasar quiero que estemos juntos por siempre, no solo como amigos, como **hermanos**, hermanos que cuidan uno del otro._

El niño peli-azul se dirigió a la puerta dejando a su compañero en el suelo hasta que sintió que algo no dejaba mover su pie derecho, volteó a ver y vio al niño de escorpio apunto de romper en llanto, su cabeza no lo dejaría en paz durante todo su viaje si dejaba a su mas leal amigo en ese estado así que se arrodillo en frente de él y lo ayudo a parase.

-Vamos no llores sabes que un caballero de Athena tiene que ser fuerte y superar cualquier adversidad que se le presente por más dolorosa que sea- dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda para que su amigo no llorara, no le gustaba verlo en ese estado.

Milo trató de ser fuerte para que Camus no viera su debilidad y lo miro a los ojos diciendo.

-Camus sabes que para mi tu eres mi amigo más fiel, al que más le tengo aprecio- Milo sonrío y volteó a ver a la ventana del cuarto del Caballero de Acuario y vio las estrellas iluminar el cielo junto con la Luna que brillaba en todo sus esplendor-Camus sabes que eres como un hermano para mí... voltea hacia la ventana y dime que vez-

Camus estaba un tanto confundido pero decidió voltear y examinar el cielo.

-Bueno, veo la Luna y las estrellas iluminar el cielo y la tierra, pero... esto ¿Qué tiene ver con lo que estamos discutiendo Milo?-

El Caballero de Escorpión se paró y se dirigió a la ventana con una sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios, y con un gesto invitó a Camus a admirar el cielo nocturno desde su ventana junto a él, Camus no tuvo otra opción mas que aceptar, después de un rato de silencio, Milo dejó salir un suspiro y con los ojos aún mirando el cielo explico a Camus.

-Mira bien como las estrellas y la luna se ayudan mutuamente a iluminar la Tierra cuando el sol se aleja y nos deja en el manto de la oscuridad-Milo volteó a ver a Camus y puso una mirada sería, en el no era normal que pusiera ese tipo de expresión así que Camus al ver en los ojos de Milo determinación supuso que lo que le estaba apunto de decir era importante- Para mi nuestra amistad es así- terminando esta frase volvió sus ojos al cielo nocturno y de nuevo apareció esa bella sonrisa.

Camus aprovechando la tranquilidad de Milo se otorgó el permiso de hacer una pequeña broma.

-Entonces ¿Nuestra amistad tiene puntitos blancos?- Pero como era de esperarse del serio Camus no tenía como que mucha experiencia en el asunto de las bromitas. En el rostro de Milo desapareció esa sonrisa y sin voltearlo a ver le dio un tremendo zape y puso una cara "No seas tarado".

-Ouch, ok ok, ya entendí que no era eso- Dijo mientras se sobaba lo cabeza y ponía una pequeña sonrisita en sus labios-Entonces... ¿A qué te referías con eso?

-Me refiero a que nuestra am... hermandad es como la luna y las estrellas. Aunque ambas brillan necesitan del otro para poder iluminar a la Tierra ¿Qué harían las estrellas sin la luna? y... ¿Qué haría la luna sin las estrellas?- al decir esto Milo bajó su mirada posándola en el suelo, entonces Camus entendió todo, entendía el punto de Milo así que puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo quien volteó a verlo con los ojos un poco llorosos.

-Milo- antes de continuar dio un suspiro repasando para ver si sus palabras tenían sentido- tienes razón nuestra am...-recordando que milo se había interrumpido a si mismo y que había cambiado esa palabra que de por si ya valía mucho para el pero la otra aún más- hermandad es como las estrellas y la luna, pero recuerda... la luna tiene fases en las que o sea muestra a medias, completa, o desaparece. Así sucederá con nosotros, habrá veces en que yo o tu no estés pero recuerda amigo mío- los ojos de Camus se empezaron a humedecer y miró a Milo directamente a los ojos- La luna y las estrellas siempre...** SIEMPRE** se volverán e encontrar.

Al escuchar esto Milo abrazó fuertemente a su hermano quién le regresó el abrazó, rato después Milo vio como Camus partía y su silueta se desaparecía entre la oscuridad.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Al recordar esto no pude evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de lo primera vez que me dijiste** hermano, **pero esa sonrisa fue borrada de mi rostro al llegar a tu templo. Se sentía un frío infernal allí dentro, creo que ni siquiera tu estabas acostumbrado a ese frío, aunque tu entrenamiento te permitiera soportar más frío que nosotros. Recorrí tu templo de lado a lado buscándote, esperaba que por lo menos no tuvieras tantas cortadas en el cuerpo, y esa angustia despareció... allí estabas.

Me acerqué a ti tu cuerpo estaba tendido en el suelo, tu cabello había perdido su color y se había tornado albino, jamás esperaba verte así, bueno... , la verdad sí, pero lo esperaba dentro de varios años, cuando el destino de Cronos nos hubiera alcanzado y nuestras fuerzas se fueran yendo poco a poco hasta llevarnos a nuestros fin, pero... tu fin te había alcanzado antes.

- ¡Por Zeus solo tienes 20 aún, aún tenías muchos años por disfrutar!- El eco de mi voz se escuchó por todo el templo, el templo congelado, al tocar tu cuerpo solo sentía frío pero... mi amigo jamás se iría así con el dios Hades aunque tu cuerpo estuviera frío, tu noble corazón ardería por el resto de los tiempos. Al menos tu cuerpo no había sido brutalmente cortado o masacrado, así que tomé tu helado cuerpo entre mis brazos y lo0 cubrí con mi capa para que por lo menos durante el viaje tu cuerpo no estuviera tan pálido como lo estaba ahora.

Me reuní con los demás que llevaban los cuerpos de los otros caballeros que habían perecido en la batalla y los llevamos a la cripta especial para santos de Athena y así fue como rendimos homenaje a todos los caballeros. Después de un tiempo otros caballero empezaron a cerrar cripta por cripta, hasta que... llego el turno de la tuya, mi última oportunidad para decirte adiós, mi última oportunidad de verte. Una luz me sacó de mis pensamientos, una luz que provenía del cielo, no era nada más que una estrella fugaz que pasaba y la luna ese día no estaba.

-Es cierto hermano mío, tenías razón, habrá momentos en los que no separemos... pero SIEMPRE nos volveremos a encontrar- Antes de que cerraran tu cripta puse dos monedas en tus manos, los caballeros cerraron tu cripta dejándote fuera de mi vista, todos se fueron hasta que quede yo solo, ya era tarde estaba bastante cansado por todo lo ocurrido, me dirigí a la puerta y antes de irme, contemplé tu cripta.

-**ESTO NO ES UN ADIÓS, ES UN... _HASTA LUEGO _**


End file.
